


Memories Like Sand

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His head hurt... it wasn't just a dull ache, it was pure, shooting agony, in truth. Toshiya sat up from the little rubber-nubbed floor, rubbing at his head and pondering where on earth he had actually ended up. In front of him was a ramp, leading up to a strange round console with a myriad of seemingly random objects attached to it. He scrunched up his nose and carefully felt around his head, ensuring he wasn't bleeding or anything else of the manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Like Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Anything I want plotwise, just has to involve Doctor Who and Dir en grey.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame

His head hurt... it wasn't just a dull ache, it was pure, shooting agony, in truth. Toshiya sat up from the little rubber-nubbed floor, rubbing at his head and pondering where on earth he had actually ended up. In front of him was a ramp, leading up to a strange round console with a myriad of seemingly random objects attached to it. He scrunched up his nose and carefully felt around his head, ensuring he wasn't bleeding or anything else of the manner. Sniffing lightly, he examined his hands, finding them clear of any sort of fluid.

Once his vision focused completely, he pushed himself up off the floor and narrowed his eyes against the much brighter light once he stood. He slid his palms over his pants and then straightened his shirt. Where the hell was he?

As if to answer the question, a slim man in a tweed suit came around from behind the console, smiling brightly at him. Once he reached him, he shook his hand quickly and then gestured around him. "Welcome to the TARDIS!" 

Toshiya watched the man flit around for a few moments before finally opening his mouth, "It's-" but he was cut off, the other man interjecting, "-beautiful? Bigger on the inside?" Toshiya closed his mouth and then huffed out a laugh as a memory of the outside surfaced, a blue police box. Sounded absurd, but who was he to judge what was going on? "Something like that," he returned quietly, moving to settle against the railing surrounding the console, watching as various parts lit up and moved, the other man doing seemingly random things to it. "I'm Toshiya."

"Hara Toshimasa, I am aware. And I am the Doctor. We've been over this a million times." The man seemed impatient, waving his hand and then shoving a knob. Something jerked, the whole place tilting fast forward and then back, Toshiya having to grab the railing to keep from falling over.

"I haven't been here before, how do you-" but once again, his sentence was cut off, this time by the variety of memories that surfaced. Strange gold aliens, the scent of fresh mud... and corn. A banana that wasn't quite a banana, and something about some strange garbage can type aliens. At least twenty other things came to mind before it stopped. And then... the recollection of this same conversation, exactly nineteen other things. That meant... it was exactly twenty, didn't it? 

Taking a deep breath, Toshiya sighed. "I've been here before and we've done this before."

"There you go... always a bit faster on the uptake than the time before." The Doctor came around once again, pushing his hands into his pockets and rolling his ankles outward as he stood there in front of him, a smirk on his lips. "Then perhaps you will recall where we are destined to go this time?"

Toshiya thought about it for a moment and then shook his head. 

"Excellent! Because I never told you." The Doctor flipped a few more switches and then the TARDIS made a peculiar sound, jerking a little as it came to a stop.

Moving past Toshiya to the door, the Doctor flung it open and gestured to the outside, a twilight beach setting just outside the doors. Toshiya followed along, albeit slower than the other man. When he stepped out, he found himself barefoot and the sand beneath his toes was still warm, but not hot like he'd almost expected, given the sun had only just gone down.

The pair moved along the beach to the water's edge where the Doctor tossed down a towel and then began removing his clothing, peppering the sand beside the towel with the various pieces. Even as Toshiya began to remove his shirt, the Doctor stepped out of his underpants as well, placidly walking down to the water. Once he arrived, the other just stood there, letting the water lap at his ankles as he stared off into the distance. "Do you remember what you asked of me?" he inquired, his voice barely above a whisper.

Toshiya's fingers allowed his shirt to drop onto the towel, the jolt of knowledge hitting him hard as he watched the other man. "Yes," he breathed out, quickly ridding himself of his remaining clothing and coming to stand next to him, looking out across the water as well. Reaching out, he took one of the Doctor's hands and squeezed it gently. "And your answer?"

The Doctor turned slightly so that he could actually look at Toshiya in the last vestiges of fading light. "There are things I can never promise... things I simply won't. But in this case, I think that I can allow a single event, a one-time occurrence."

Toshiya turned then, pulling the Doctor with him along the beach until they were back at the towel, where he lay down and spread his legs in invitation, not hesitating in the least. "Then do it."

There were a few moments of somewhat awkward shuffling until the Doctor was situated, having retrieved something from his jacket pocket. Their lips met at the same instant as something slim slid deep inside his body. The sensation was somewhat strange, a few outcroppings on whatever it was making it so. But soon enough, the feeling of it sliding in and out of him, lubricating him as it went, became erotic. Toshiya squirmed a bit, his hands grasping at the Doctor's biceps as he was fucked with the implement. 

Their kiss broke and Toshiya's hips pushed up, the Doctor vigorously thrusting the device into him a few dozen more times before pulling it out and casting it aside. Toshiya's head turned to look at it as it fell to the blanket beside him, a somewhat goofy smile sliding over his lips as he realized he'd just been being fucked by the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. A thrill rushed through him as he spread his legs and waited to feel something a bit more intimate.

The Doctor moved closer, one hand guiding his length, the other gripping the towel to the left of Toshiya's head for support. Within moments, he was sliding into Toshiya's willing body, the bassist arching up under him with a quiet groan of approval. 

Toshiya clung to the Doctor, his legs coming up to press against the slim man's sides as they began to move. Just the feeling of the Doctor sliding in and out of his passage excited him greatly, Toshiya's head lolling to the side in an unspoken invitation, his lower lip getting drawn into his mouth as he bit back a groan that wanted free.

"You can be as loud as you want," the Doctor breathed out, his position shifting so that his thighs were wider apart, his thrusts quicker... sharper as time slipped past them. 

The bassist put his legs back down, feet digging into the sand on either side of the blanket as he began to fuck himself up against the Doctor, the other man's cock driving home each time. At last, he began to let out the variety of sounds that wanted free, a few cries and desperate sorts of sounds spilling free of his lips as he moved. Breathless sounds left the other as he moved as well, their bodies meeting each time with a force that was nearly bruising.

Reaching down between them, Toshiya wrapped his fingers around his cock, starting to jerk himself off at a nearly frantic pace as they moved in tandem, neither of them losing that last frail bit of control that kept them in sync.

A few more moments and the Doctor let out a quiet groan. An instant later, Toshiya could feel the warmth filling his passage and he clenched around him, still maintaining their rhythm until he felt his own orgasm rushing up on him. Spurt after spurt of warm liquid splashed across his stomach and Toshiya moaned out the Doctor's name, biting hard on his lip just after, a shudder ripping through him.

Gazing up at the other, he frowned as his vision began to fade out around the edges, everything slowly dimming. "I don't want to go," he breathed out as the last caress of the Doctor's hand over his cheek registered and then blackness engulfed him.

-

Almost an hour later, Toshiya woke up in his own bed. He was sticky with sweat and felt like he'd been running a marathon in his sleep. With a sigh, he pushed the covers off and padded to the bathroom, shoving his pajama bottoms off and stepping into the shower.

Even here, with the water pounding over him, he couldn’t honestly believe he was still having these dreams. There was one thing for damn sure... he definitely needed to get laid. Sighing, he began to wash up, his hand dipping between his thighs to wash behind his balls. He froze there, his entrance feeling slick to the touch, a single thought shooting through his head. _Maybe... just maybe... he wasn't crazy._

**The End**


End file.
